Locking Up Naruto!
by rikaraxXxseiten
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is also well known because of his possessiveness, but locking his Naruto inside the mansion is another story, how far can this blond take this punishment for having a crazy accident w/ N. Hyuuga? SASUNARU.: LEMONY!


ahem. . . i was totally inspired to make it after i heard SHAKIRA's = Shewolf song (well if u want to listen with this while reading) xD. . . i mean- it just totally knock me out of daze... xp

Disclaimer: nope, not even mine- :/

hope you enjoy my naughty oneshot! :D

pairing: SASUNARU

**P.S.** this is also dedicated to **sukoi-sugoi** who love this pair... luv u... :)

* * *

...

...

...

..

.

I, Uzumaki Naruto knows how possessive my bastard lover can be- but to actually reached to the point of locking me inside the Uchiha mansion is way beyond borders. REALLY. Well it all happened just last week... when I was heading happily towards Ichiraku Ramen stall.

_"Hey Neji! How are you?"_

_ "Heading towards Hokage, I've got some concerns to report."_

_ "Oh, okay. Tell baa-chan I said hi to her!" _

_ As Naruto was about to head out, he accidentally stepped on a banana peel (where the heck did it come from?) and BAM! _

_ "Ow... Naruto, please be more careful, will you?" a wincing Neji complained._

_ "Sorry Neji. My bad." answered Naruto, grinning sheepishly. _

_ "NARUTO! What's the meaning of this?!" _

_ "Sasuke? What are you talking about-? Oh shit!" was all Naruto could say, as both of them finally noticed their –ahem. . . position. _

_ "Hey Uchiha, calm down will you? This isn't what your thinking about."_

_ "And what must I think huh, Hyuuga? My Naruto was laying on top of you, your faces close to each other, and your hands were comfortably placed around my dobe's slim waist! So?" _

_ "For kami's sake Sasuke! You must listen to other's explanations too! And I am not some damn fragile thing for you to panic about, you foolish cruel teme!" Naruto suddenly bursted out in anger._

_ "What?"_

_ Oops. . . wrong move._

_ "Fine dobe. I'll show you how CRUEL I can be." _

And that's when my hell started, he kept me lock here in this stupid boring mansion of his. I mean, this had been my home since Sasuke and I started living together but- to be left alone here without my lover is somehow depressing. I've been a good uke to him, and followed his every orders (since the day I successfully brought him back) because I'm afraid to loose him again.

But this time- like Hell! I can not endure this punishment anymore! And I'm going to show him that I am a free ramen lover-sexy-dobe he could trust! Wait. . . did I just actually admitted that I am a dobe? WTF.

...

...

...

..

.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was about to head home when he felt a little guilty of leaving his precious lover all alone, but it was a necessary move to do, because 1st- his blond lover is way too fuckable to be resisted by anyone, 2nd- his koi is so dense that he may end up being sexually harassed without him noticing it and 3rd -well, just repeat Sasuke's first and second reason all over again.

_'I'll just buy him more ramen to ease his anger to me.' _ the hot ANBU captain thought.

"You really locked him up Sasuke?" asked Sakura with an unbelievable tone. They've been having a little chat after the meeting that the elders had set.

"Yes. And I wont let him out without my permission, and especially _without me_." answered Sasuke with a little anger remaining from his voice.

"Well I just couldn't believe he'll follow you. We all know him, he is an energy ball who can't linger on one place even if a collar is put around his neck."

"Kiba, my beloved uke will obey my every orders. I've _trained_ him well for that." a little smirk crept from his face after saying it.

_'This sadistic bastard.'_ Kiba could only thought. The whole village knows about their relationship, it's way too easy because- anyone who passes outside the Uchiha district could hear screams and moans from a certain blond being ravished senseless.

"Oh, can I bet my family heirloom for that Uchiha?"

"Hyuuga? Do you know that your smirking face is a nightmare?"

"Whatever Sasuke, but can I ask you a question? Who's blond do you think is performing an erotic dance tonight at Sai's art party?" (definitely lying to get his revenge)

"WHAT?!"

"Check for yourself." Then within a dash, the last Uchiha was gone.

"With his possessiveness I doubt Naruto can even walk for a month after tonight."

"Yeah. His ass will never be the same again." they all sighed, consoling, for Naruto's future sore ass.

...

...

...

..

.

At Sai's Party. . .

"Enjoying aren't we Naruto?"

"Of course Sai, it's been a week since I exposed myself to the real world." Sai could only chuckle from his statement.

"Hey brat -hic- would you mind -hic- entertain us -hic- with some music and dance?" a drunk Tsunade requested.

"Fine baa-chan. So you can stop bugging me after this." Naruto got up to the stage and signaled the DJ (it's a party okay?) to play his favorite song. As it started, he slowly rocked his hips, trying to feel the music then, he walked to the center and started singing.

_**SOS shes in disguise **_

_**SOS shes in disguise **_

_**There's a she wolf in disguise **_

_**Coming out coming out coming out.**_

He is now grinding down his body slowly, making every man drool as they watched his ass went sexily and pleasurably down the floor.

_**A domesticated girl thats all you ask of me **_

_**Darling it is no joke this is lycanthropy **_

_**The moon's awake now with eyes wide open **_

_**My body's craving so feed the hungry **_

His chest was nearly poking out from his shirt as he went up again, taunting every visible gaze around him. And sweat making his tanned body glisten even more, complementing his drop-dead-sexy body.

_**I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday **_

_**Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it **_

_**Im starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office **_

_**So Im gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover and tell you all about it**_

He was chuckling inside as he became aware of their lustful eyes penetrating him. He knew his hot, and because of this undeniable reason he was able to make a stoic Uchiha fall head over heels for him.

_**There's a she wolf in the closet **_

_**Open up and set it free **_

_**There's a she wolf in the closet**_

_**Let it out so it can breathe. . .**_

Speak of the devil. Lively and seducing sapphire eyes met dangerous blood-red gaze, Naruto knew instantly that Sasuke's sharingan has been activated but it did not stop him for setting his plan in motion. He went directly to Sasuke without breaking their eye contact, then strong hands grabbed him, and pulling him closer.

"Do you know that your in deep shit right now dobe? This lowly bags of flesh are drooling at you and your doing nothing. You are mine only!" Sasuke growled angrily.

"Then show them to whom I belong to- sex god." he whispered seductively, then giving him a sensual lick on his ear. Upon hearing this, Sasuke growled again, but this time, in great dominance. His dobe doubled his pride, and to show every men his superiority to his blond he bend down and gave Naruto's neck a hard suck. It quickly elicited a moan from the young blond, leaning even more to feel his touches.

_**Sitting across a bar staring right at her prey **_

_**Its going well so far shes gonna get her way **_

_**Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent **_

_**The moon's my teacher and Im her student **_

"Aah... Sas...more." Possessive arms wrapped around his slender waist, throwing out any available spaces as possible. This time Naruto took a bold move, then suddenly grinded his ass to Sasuke's growing erection hard. Then his seme's left arm slowly crept up to his needing body, massaging his nipples to hardened.

_**To locate the single men I got on me a special radar **_

_**And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later**_

_**Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy **_

_**By having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy**_

Sasuke could only grunt in reply as his erection is becoming painful by the minute, he burried himself even more to his blond's neck to give several hickeys on his soft flesh. Sasuke's now wondering how long will he last because Naruto's alluring voice with slight pants is making it even worse. He must have his blond dobe. NOW!

_**There's a she wolf in the closet **_

_**Open up and set it free **_

_**There's a she wolf in the closet**_

_**Let it out so it can breathe. . .**_

The guest around them (especially the men) were sweating heavily from their erotic acts, making large amounts of red liquid flow out from their noses. 'This is too hot for me!'

"Hey guys, you can use my room upstairs if your being so eager- unless you wanted us to see a live performance." A smirk is shown all over Sai's face as he approached the heating lovers.

"There's no way in hell I will give any of you a glimpse of my koi's sexy body." Sasuke answered flatly, then picking up a panting Naruto hastily.

"He is really a possessive bastard." Sai chuckled again, resuming the interrupted party.

...

...

...

..

.

Meanwhile. . . heated tongues fought dominance while their bodies were locked to each other. Naruto is clinging tightly to Sasuke like a lifeline for sanity.

"Sas. . .hurry." he moaned again as their cloth erections grinded.

"Yes. . We're here." Sasuke hurriedly placed his lover in the bed as he hovered on top, connecting their lips with a deep and passionate kiss again.

"You really are now in deep shit dobe, I will make sure to thoroughly punish you."

"Then hurry up on it teme, cause I'm looking forward to it." challenged Naruto.

Sasuke pushed their bodies forcefully down and connected their lips again with a bruising kiss, the Uchiha found his way down Naruto's nipples and playfully gave it an attention.

"Aah. . .Sas. . .more!"

Sasuke's lips moved down his jaw to his neck, biting Naruto's sensitive flesh— cutting a wound to brand his claim. After lapping the blood out from sight, his teasing tongue lay it's focus on his erect nipples, he sucked one of it harshly, making Naruto moaned again.

"Ugh! Sas! It hurts. . ."

"That's half of the punishment koi. So aren't you going to suck my dick first?"

"No! Fuck me now! Suck later. . . please. . ." Naruto whimpered, begging his lover to give him release.

"Can't hear you koi." Sasuke teased.

"Teme hurry up will yah? After that hot song number I'm all horny and bothered!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Now dobe are you already asking me to dry fuck you against the wall?"

"I don't care. Just do it- aah !" Before Naruto could even finish his sentence, he was forcefully pinned and is now, facing the wall. Sasuke was behind him, unbuckling his pants and belt swiftly (one of the benefits for being a ninja) and suckled his lover's neck from behind.

"Sas. . . please. . ."

"You love my rod koi, huh? Say you want it, then I'll give to you."

"Mm mm . . . Sas. . . I can't. . .please. . .I need you!" Naruto's voice all gone desperate.

"Come on. Say it to me clearly dobe, I want to hear it from you. . .Talk dirty to me baby!"

"Y-yes! Sas. . . please dry fuck me! Slam hard to me! I want to ride that thick, long 'pet' of yours!"

"Since you asked well-." Sasuke gave him a sudden slam holding him tighter in place.

"Fuck! Ugh! Fucking- aah teme!" his tears flowed out freely from his mesmerizing blue eyes, his lover kissed his tears away, still being a little gentler even if his dobe requested it to be rough. "M- move it Sas! Harder!"

"My pleasure." Sasuke pulled almost out then slamming back into him like an animal in heat, never going slow as his blond lover's voice became louder. The blood from Naruto's hole was now lubricating his dick, making it slick enough to increased the raven's speed.

"Like that Naruto? Huh? On how I fucking made you bleed? On how I use your blood as the lubricant?" Sasuke bit again, ramming fast inside Naruto like mad.

"Y-yes! Ugh! H-harder! Fa-faster!"

"Oh yes. . . I'll definitely make you cry out my name!" Another hard thrust again, hitting Naruto's prostate dead on. "Oh yes! There Sas! Fucking good Sasuke! Aah!"

"Of course koi. . ." As Sasuke penetrated him deeper, making his dobe crazy, but the walls they're leaning on suddenly -CRACK! (oh yes, it LITERALLY crack!). Then the lovers came tumbling down to the next room where their friends are continuing their own little party.

"Uh- hi guys? Are we having some rough night?" their teacher Kakashi mocked, grinning from their flush faces.

"Shit! Teme let's- let's stop. . ."

"Hn." But to Naruto's horror, he was being pushed even further down the carpeted floor, a grinning Sasuke still on top of him.

"A perfect opportunity to show them the very dobe I owned." Sasuke wearing his sadistic smirk.

"What the fuck-? Ugh!" Naruto could was in no position to defy him, he was completely pinned down and is now being fucked for his friends clearly to see.

"No! Sas!" the blond begged, as his body writhe madly.

"It wasn't really a 'no' right? You want it even harder and deeper right? Only begging me to make you come from fucking you senseless?" Sasuke nipped his earlobe, giving it occasional licks that made the blond shudder in delight. Rationality was now gone, as he felt his release coming.

"Y-yes! Only you can make me come Sas- Sasuke! Please Sasuke-sama! Let me. . !"

"Thats right babe. Only me. . . and because you've been a good boy, I'll grant your request." Naruto gasped in surprise as his cock was suddenly jerked off by his lover's hand in accordance to his crazy thrusts. He cried out Sasuke's name filled with great lust and passion with it, enjoying the heights of pleasure as he felt his lover is still working with his erratic thrusts."

"Fill me deep Sas. . !" Naruto moaned seductively.

"Oh shit!" Sasuke rode out his orgasm, unable to control it because of Naruto's sexy voice. "That's cheating dobe." the seme replied in between pants, making his uke chuckle. Now the lovers regained their normal breathing, cuddling each other for warmth and _fully conten_t. "Ahem!" Or so we thought. They brought their gazes up to see who it was, (which is definitely not a good idea) then to Naruto's horror (and much to Sasuke, who was now totally pissed). . . there stood Sai, calm and grinning madly at them.

"Are you done already? Now I have to clean this bloody carpet, since all of the team 7 members fainted from extreme nosebleed before you could even finish your escapade. The guest downstairs, including Hokage Tsunade, choked from their sakes as they heard Naruto's screams. And my wall completely destroyed from your roughness- - - all really thanks to the both of you." Naruto was now blushing madly from Sai's complaints as Sasuke covered both their naked bodies and holding him closer.

"Hn. Great party then?" Sasuke mocked.

"Yeah, and by the way after that erotic show- now I cab conclude that Naruto really has a small penis." complemented Sai, wearing his famous cat grin.

"What the fuck Sai?!" Naruto blurted out, Sasuke's eyebrows twitching furiously and his anger abruptly rising.

"THAT'S IT! AFTER I FUCKING KILL SAI WITH MY AMATERASU YOU'LL NEVER BE GOING OUT FROM THE MANSION TILL I SAY SO DOBE!"

"Fucking shit teme! Noooo!"

So. . After this event, Naruto learned his lesson to 'think twice' before planning anything again when it involves his possessive teme Uchiha.

...

...

...

..

.

so like it? then don't hesitate to give me **REVIEWS!** thanks! :D


End file.
